Talk Nerdy to Me
by justrandomspnstuff
Summary: Ever since Cas moved in, he's been messing with the bunker's 'cool factor,' and it's pissing Dean off.(Destiel drabble)


Sam had always mildly irritated Dean with his stacks of books, and his inflated vocabulary. But, Dean had come to terms with it, at least that was until there were two of them–two book nerds living under one roof who spent all their spare time in the library.

It was insufferable. Ever since Cas moved in, he'd spent most of his free time exploring the bunker's massive library. And, every time Sam would show him a new section, it would be days before Dean would see either of them again. He would only hear their convoluted conversations seeping through the walls. Those two were doing such a good job of nerding up the bunker, it left Dean practically always begging for a new case.

"Have you seen the 'Goblin' wing?" He heard Sam ask from the other room.

Dean groaned.

"Stupid nerd books," he whispered.

He sighed, standing up and throwing the remote back on the couch, with a scowl. So much for suggesting a movie night.

"Stupid Cas," he exhaled.

Dean stretched and turned, only to find himself face-to-face with Cas, who held a precarious looking stack of books that seemed ready to topple.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

Dean gulped: "No."

"Yes you did, I just heard you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean's eyes began to dart around the room for possible escape routes when suddenly, he noticed Cas's new accessory: Glasses. And, to top it off, they were the hipster kind.

"Oh, come on," Dean protested, as Cas set the stack of books on the edge of the table. "Do angels even need glasses?"

Cas squinted, taking them off. "Just, uh… having fun. I've been reading a lot, and…" he trailed off, pocketing the glasses and fixed his tie.

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas made his way over to him.

Cas noticed.

"Hey," he said, squinting. "what's going on with you?"

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. Thankfully, the stack of books fell off the edge of the table with a loud smack as a distraction. Dean moved to go pick them up when a firm hand grabbed his arm in the motion, stopping him.

"Dean…" Cas said coolly.

Dean tried to shake free, but it was clear Cas meant business. He waited.

Dean sighed.

"You and Sam are ruining the vibe around here, ok, with your nerdy books, and your nerdy glasses…" Dean finally said.

He glanced down at Cas who was unmistakably wearing red fuzzy socks that peeked out of the bottom of his suit pants. "And those ridiculous socks."

Dean braved a look at Cas, noticing his pen-stained fingers and the way his hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. But then he saw Cas's eyes: earnest. Blue. He swallowed.

"So… " Cas mused slowly, "my ridiculous socks, and my nerdy book reading are bothering you."

Dean glanced down, noticing just how close the two of them were getting in this conversation as he backed into the edge of the couch.

"Yes," he said more feebly than he'd have liked. He cleared his throat. "And your ridiculous socks."

Cas squinted, nodding as he bit his lip, mulling this over. He took a step forward:

"And it's nothing else."

Dean shook his head. He tried again to break away from Cas's grip, but Cas was stronger. And, he was getting closer. They were practically nose to nose at this point, and… Cas looked GOOD and smelled even better. Damn it.

Without thinking, Dean knotted his fingers around Cas's tie, pulling him in deeply for a kiss. Cas lost his balance as his socks slipped for a moment, but that only made Dean grab him harder.

When they pulled away, their foreheads stayed latched, both men smiling and out of breath.

"God," Dean said. Then, sheepishly: "I think I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

Cas laughed. "Why haven't you?"

Dean glanced over at the toppled books, knowingly.

"Oh," Cas said with a half smile. "Right. Because I'm a nerd."

Dean nodded:

"A big fat one who should probably start reading books in my bed from now on instead of the library," he said deviously.

"I think I can do that," Cas said, blushing a little.

Waiting expectantly, Dean paused.

Cas squinted, then his eyes widened. "Oh, you mean now?"

Smiling, Dean smacked Cas lightly on the ass as he hunched over to grab a book. He pulled on his tie for another quick kiss when Cas stood up again.

"My room. Now," Dean said. Then, he leaned in and very quietly whispered in Cas's ear: "And bring the glasses."


End file.
